pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu's Long Journey
Pingu's Long Journey (or Pingu’s Big Trip in Antarctic Antics) is the fourth episode of the third season of Pingu which was broadcast on July 6th, 1995. Summary When Pingu sees a poster advertising hot holiday's on a golden beach with sunshine and palm trees, he decides to have a holiday too. He runs home to his shed and converts his sledge into an ice yacht. He then puts a barrel on the yacht loads it with a large fish and a loaf of bread. While Pingu goes to get a sheet to protect the food, Pinga goes into the shed to have a look at his ice yacht. She decides she would like to go on Pingu's holiday too, so she pulls the food out of the barrel, shoves it into an empty crate and jumps into the barrel himself. Pingu does not notice Pinga inside the barrel as he just throughs the sheet onto the barrel without looking. Pingu pushing his ice yacht out of the shed and looks about to say goodbye to Pinga, but cannot see her anywhere so he sets off on his long journey. After a while, Pingu begins to feel tired. He cannot understand why his load is so heavy, so at the top of a hill he stops for a bite to eat. But just as Pingu reaches for the barrel, it starts giggling about and Pinga springs up like a jack-in-the-box. Pingu is not pleased to see Pinga at all, being as he wants to have a holiday on his own. Then Pingu peers inside the empty barrel and is even more cross. Luckily Pinga has got the food situation covered as she has brought two lolly-pops with her. After they finish their two and only lolly-pops, Pingu and Pinga continue on their journey. Then they come to a very confusing sign post and Pingu does not know which way to go. Pinga then starts to feel hungry and cold. She complains that they are not having a nice hot holiday after all, to which Pingu replies that it's thanks to her that his holiday is ruined and that it's all her fault that they have not got any food. Pinga begins to sob miserably. Pingu feels sorry and then tells her he can have his holiday some other time. So Pingu pushes Pinga home on the ice yacht and they arrive back at the igloo just as night falls. Mother is very pleased to see them home in time for tea as she has been making delicious cake for them. As Pingu and Pinga tuck into their slices of Mother's cake, Pingu decides that however ideal holidays can be, the food always tastes best back at home. Characters *Pingu *Mum *Pinga Locations *Pingu's House *Pingu's Shed Trivia * This is the only 3rd season episode released on home media in America. Goofs *How did Pingu know that Pinga was listening to him outside the shed door? *When Pinga jumps out of the barrel with a handbag which she did not have when she got in. *Pinga cannot surely be hungry again when she's just had a lolly-pop. Gallery Pingu'sLongJourney2.jpg|Mum cooks a cake film_inside_03_04.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes